Speak At My Funeral
by Escritor
Summary: A HermioneRon sad fic. Somewhat of a tearjerker. - "No, Hermione! Please, no, please..." He grabbed her again, refusing to let her go. She cried into his robes once again.


Author Note: A One-Shot based on Evanescence's "Hello." By Liz & Liz alone. A _bit_ of a tearjerker.

"Um, I'm not good at, y'know, speaking in front of alot of people...but, here I go. Hermione was, uh, the best thing that ever happened to me. She's beautiful, brilliant, gorgeous, funny, at times annoying, but always reliable. She was my best friend, other then Harry of course. She was my shoulder to cry on, the one that I could always turn to during a fight with one of my brothers, or Gin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Playground school bell rings again _

_Rain clouds come to play again _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Of course, we got in our fair share of tifts, too. Bloody hell - oops, sorry, sir - we got in enough fights that strangers would think we were enemies. We were nothing of the sort. Geeze, she wasn't an enemy at all. Not at all. Not even close.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Has no one told you she's not breathing? _

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to _

_Hello _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I love Hermione more then anyone in the world. More then any girl on the face of the planet. No one can ever compare to Hermione; from her personality, to her looks, to her brains. She will always be first in my heart. Always. No matter what.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hermione was, honestly, the first and only girl I ever loved. I swear, till the day I die, I'll love Hermione.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken_

_Hello_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And, well... I just...don't have anything else to say. She... will always be in my heart, and I say this truthfully. I never will meet another girl like Hermione, this I know for sure. No one else can make me smile, make me laugh, make me forget about anything I was doing like her. It just cannot be done."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_Don't cry_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron stepped down from the podium and kissed a single red rose before gently placing it between Hermione's cold hands. He took a seat, back where his family was. Other people talked, but Ron just couldn't forget what repeated in his memory.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Ron, I'm telling you, I've.... done the research. They're going to attack Hogwart's."_

_"That's impossible, 'Mione. I thought you of all people would know that this is the most gaurded place in London," Ron answered haughtily._

_"No, Ron! Please, **please **just listen. I need you to tell Harry, and I...I need you to be safe. Please."_

_"I should be the one telling you to be safe! Nothing is going to happen, Hermione. I promise."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Hey, Ron," Harry said, walking out of the Gryffindor commonroom._

_"Harry, help me tell Hermione she's insane?" _

_"What?? Why is Hermione insane this time?" He asked, confused._

_Ron sighed. "She says she's done research and that Voldemort is going to attack the school. She told me to tell you to be careful. Gone off the deep end, hasn't she?"_

_Harry shook his head, and they walked to the library together to talk sense into Hermione, not aware of how right she was..._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_All that's left of yesterday_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"Where is she?" Ron asked Harry, ducking from the falling rubble_

_"I don't know! Last I saw she was in the library!" Harry shouted over the shouts of spells, screams of girls, war-cries of anxious Death-Eaters waiting to kill the lot of them so they could get home in time for dinner._

_Ron nodded and ran, quicker then ever, to the library, where Hermione and other students were hiding under desks with the lights off. Poppy was hurrying around, making sure everyone was alright._

_"Hermione!" Ron shouted, crawling to Hermione. She was silent, brushing tears away. "What's wrong, 'Mione?"_

_"I Saw this. I...I knew this was happening, and....Ron, I love you...I love you so much..."_

_Ron's face faltered. "'Mione, I love you, more then any girl in the world." He took her in a giant hug, and she sobbed into his robes._

_"I'm going to die, Ron..." She whispered through the rough material. "They're going to kill me."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"That was nice, what you said, I mean," Mrs. Granger said, shaking Ron out of his thoughts. He nodded, not knowing exactly what to say. After all the stories Hermione told him of her family's awful fights, did he have to pretend that they cared? Did he have to pretend they felt worse then he did?

"I'm...sorry for your loss," He repeated. After hearing the words from so many other non-caring people, he decided he should repeat it as well.

"You too, you too," Mrs. Granger muttered, walking along to thank another person.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"What do you mean, you're going to die? No, you're not!"_

_Hermione broke the hug and looked him in the eye. "Yes. Yes I am, Ron. I...I get out from under the table, there is a bright flash of light, and my dream ends. I don't wake up, either. It's just black, and I can hear voices. Then I wake up, feeling cold and frozen, and I have pricks on my fingers, like I touched a thorn or something, but they aren't bleeding."_

_Ron shook his head. "No! Then don't go out!"_

_Hermione's lip trembled. "No, Ron...I h-have to...It...It could be someone's life I save, maybe..."_

_"No, Hermione! Please, no, please..." He grabbed her again, refusing to let her go. She cried into his robes once again._

_"Please, Ron, speak at my funeral..." He couldn't help but have a tear shelter her head as well._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Soon, the once-quiet and dark library is filled with lights, and voices are heard outside the closed door._

_"Who's in there?? Get out here right now, or we'll just kill you quicker!"_

_Everyone shuddered, and one boy made to get up, but Hermione shook her head._

_"It doesn't end like this. They come in."_

_The door opened, and five men in cloaks came in._

_"All we need is one more dead person. Just one more. If one person sacrifices themself, we won't kill everyone. We'll just stun you, damnit. The Dark Lord only needs one more! FINE, you all die!!" He lifted his wand, but Hermione shook her head._

_Kissing Ron swiftly, she got out from under the table._

_"NO, HERMIONE!"_

_"I love you, Ron," she whispered as the man chuckles and lifts his wand._

_"The bright flash of light," she continued._

_"Avada..."_

_"NO, HERMIONE, PLEASE!"_

_"Kedavra..."_

_"The ...dream... en...ds...I ...don't wa...ke...up."_

_Hermione fell to the floor, and the Death Eaters walked away killing half the school._

_Outside, Harry, Snape, Dumbledore, and Mcgonnagal's voices were heard,throwing stuns and spells at the Death Eaters._

_"No, Hermione, No!" Ron cried, rushing to her aid. "No, I love you, please....Hermione, please, wake up, please... Hermione... I love you, please..." He grabbed her and held her limp body close, crying. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron walked up to Hermione's casket and looked at her hands. They were pricked, but not bleeding. He touched her skin. She was cold and frozen.

"I love you, Hermione, and I always will."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Was that a sufficent tear-jerker? Review please, I don't think I'm a good tragedy-writer.


End file.
